


Hora do Natal

by Lumuslua



Series: Hora De: [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Cute Byun Baekhyun, Cute Kids, Cute Kim Jongdae | Chen, Gen, Kids Exo, Lumuslua
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: Tudo o que Kyungsoo queria era passar seu Natal no conforto de seu sofá com vários doces e bebidas, enquanto maratonava filmes clichês natalinos. Mas se tem uma coisa que os irmãos Jongdae e Baekhyun sabiam fazer, era tirar o Doh totalmente de sua zona de conforto e atrapalhar seus planos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Hora De: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hora do Natal

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Natal ♡

Kyungsoo não se importa com o Natal. Preparar uma quantidade enorme de comida, se preocupar com o que dar de presente, ter que ouvir e rever familiares que só aparecem uma vez ao ano ou ter que aturar os que já reclamam todos os dias, sem falar nas lojas todas lotadas, não era seu passatempo favorito. Não conseguia ir comprar um lanche sem ter uma fila enorme ou várias pessoas tropeçando umas nas outras na calçada. De tudo isso, a única coisa que lhe parecia boa eram as luzes natalinas. A cidade toda iluminada, casas brilhando durante a noite o deixava encantado, apesar disso, nada mais o empolgava para as festividades de fim de ano.

Ser bom? Desejar e fazer o bem? Ser solidário, solicito e gentil? Realmente precisa de uma dada específica para lembrar disso? Para Doh, tudo isso deveria ser o básico de um ser humano. E também, desde que passou a morar sozinho não fazia questão de comemorar. Aquele seria seu segundo Natal no condomínio — o primeiro não foi lá essas coisas —, mas para ser sincero, ele só queria se empanturrar de doces e petiscos, acompanhado de um bom vinho, enquanto assistia Grinch. Mas sua indiferença ao feriado pouco importava para duas pessoas pequeninas que viviam na porta ao lado.

Kyungsoo passava pela portaria do condomínio, quando seus olhos captaram uma figura bem familiar no balanço do parquinho do prédio; teria passado reto, com suas compras para a grande noite natalina entre ele e seu sofá, se não fosse por aquele serzinho lhe gritar com todas as forças. Jongdae se agarrava às grades que cercavam a área, olhando e gritando por Doh, que quis muito ignorar, mas se o fizesse seria pior. Então, respirando fundo, o mais velho foi de encontro ao pequeno.

— Hyung! — Jongdae sorriu e Kyungsoo retribuiu. — Kyungsoo hyung, vamos brincar? — pediu animado.

Doh quis suspirar frustrado, adorava o garotinho, mas estava exausto e o mais novo lhe chamou apenas para brincar, isso parecia ser um pouco ridículo, ainda mais no frio que estava fazendo. Não sabia nem o que o garoto estava fazendo ali.

— Brincar agora? — sorriu sem graça. — Onde está Baekhyun? Por que não brinca com ele? — perguntou olhando ao redor e Jongdae irritou-se no mesmo instante, cruzando os braços.

— Baekhyun é um chato! — exclamou. — Eu não quero nunca mais brincar com ele. — Brigas entre os irmãos não era algo incomum. Vez ou outra conseguia ouvir os gritos agudos que atravessavam as paredes, seja por brinquedos ou comida; Kyungsoo já estava acostumado. — Por isso eu fugi de casa. — Empinou o narizinho, orgulhoso de sua fala.

O mais velho quis rir, então era por isso que o menino estava com uma mochila nas costas. A senhora Kim com certeza sabia que seu filho estava ali, Jongdae não iria muito longe, mesmo. Entretanto Kyungsoo achou melhor levar o menino para dentro, estava frio e criança sozinha nunca acaba em coisa boa, ainda mais se for o pequeno Kim.

— Tá bem — Doh suspirou. — Mas vamos entrar, ok?! Está muito frio para ficar aqui fora. — Gesticulou para que o mais novo se apressasse e saísse do parquinho.

— Mas eu quero brincar no balanço — resmungou, apontando para o brinquedo.

— Faço chocolate quente com marshmallow — Kyungsoo propos.

— Com muitos mini marshmallows? — Os olhos do mais novo brilharam em expectativa e um sorriso despontava em seus lábios avermelhados pelo frio.

— Quantos quiser.

Não demorou muito para Jongdae correr para fora do parquinho e agarrar a mão de Kyungsoo, o arrastando para dentro do prédio, ansioso pelo chocolate prometido. Doh começava a se arrepender naquele instante; de repente, aquela véspera de Natal não parecia tão tranquila quanto imaginava.

Assim que chegaram no apartamento do mais velho, o rapaz mandou uma mensagem para senhora Kim avisando que Jongdae estava em sua casa, ao que a mulher prontamente disse que iria buscá-lo assim que desse banho em Baekhyun. Doh colocou as sacolas na mesa da cozinha e o garotinho não tardou em começar a bisbilhotar, tirando de lá os salgadinhos e chocolates que mais lhe atraíam.

Kyungsoo nunca foi alguém que gostava muito de doces, mas depois de conviver tanto tempo com os pequenos vizinhos, se viu enchendo sua geladeira com iogurtes, chocolates e aperitivos de gostos duvidosos, mas que crianças amavam. Obviamente que a maioria era Jongdae e Baekhyun que comiam, mas tudo bem, no fundo sabia que comprava para eles de qualquer jeito.

— Nada disso! — Kyungsoo alertou, tirando o pacote de doces que Jongdae estava prestes a abrir. — O combinado era chocolate quente e nada mais. — O mais novo ficou desgostoso, mas não contestou. Trato era trato, afinal. — Mas me diz, por que você estava lá fora sozinho? Achei que estaria preparando tudo pra chegada do Papai Noel — falou calmamente, enquanto preparava as coisas para fazer a bebida quente do garoto.

— Papai Noel não existe, hyung.

Ouch!

Por essa Kyungsoo não esperava. Não era muito habilidoso com crianças, por mais que a senhora Kim insistisse em deixar os filhos aos seus cuidados. Então como deveria proceder ao ouvir um garoto de oito anos dizer que Papai Noel não existe? Era nessa idade que costumavam descobrir a triste verdade? Ele não fazia ideia, sua memória sobre esse ser místico foi aos cinco anos, quando um colega lhe contou sobre o Noel e ao chegar em casa sua mãe desmentiu tudo sem rodeios, então sua crença no Bom Velhinho durou exatos quarenta minutos. Sendo assim, o mais velho engoliu em seco e sustentou um sorriso nervoso no rosto, virando-se para Jongdae.

— Q-Quem disse isso? É claro que ele existe! — gesticulou, rindo pateticamente. — Ele vem em um troço… Como é mesmo o nome? — Franziu a testa, tentando lembrar. — Carroça?

— Trenó, hyung — respondeu Jongdae.

— Isso! Trenó! — exclamou. — Ele vem naquilo, com alces voadores e entrega presentes pra todo mundo. — Sorriu orgulhoso.

— São renas, não alces — explicou o mais novo. — E não é para todo mundo, só para quem foi bonzinho.

— Foi o que eu disse. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros, se virando para o fogão. — Renas, trenós, bonzinhos... — Limpou a garganta, sentindo-se idiota por não saber nada daquele mito de Natal.

— Esperava mais de você, hyung. — Jongdae riu. — Até Chanyeol hyung sabe mais.

Kyungsoo torceu o nariz. Aquele rapazinho sabia como humilhar um homem de forma irritantemente fofa, com aquela risadinha travessa. Mas não podia negar, Chanyeol de fato estaria se contorcendo de rir caso estivesse ali com eles. Enquanto mexia o chocolate, Doh estalou a língua, pedindo para que Jongdae abrisse o pacote de mini marshmallows.

— Eu e o Noel não somos amigos, eu não tenho que saber da vida toda dele — Kyungsoo comentou emburrado e o garoto riu.

— Não faz diferença, ele não existe mesmo. — Doh notou que a voz do mais novo foi mudando e ficando tristinha conforme falava, olhou de canto e percebeu a face desapontada do garoto. — Baekhyun me falou que quem deixa os presentes é o papai.

Kyungsoo quase engasgou. Definitivamente aqueles garotos eram bem estranhos; como diabos o irmão mais novo saberia de uma verdade tão cruel, quando o mais velho ainda estava em seu mundinho lúdico? Doh preferia nem entender, para ser sincero. E por mais que não fosse uma festividade que gostava, não podia evitar sentir-se mal pelos meninos terem a fé deles desfeita desse jeito.

— E como ele sabe disso? — perguntou. Assim que o chocolate ficou pronto, Kyungsoo pegou uma xícara para Jongdae e outra para si, afinal, ele também era filho de deus. Ficou por conta do pequeno Kim colocar os mini marshmallows.

— Eu tenho um amigo na escola que ama marshmallow. A gente pode ligar pra ele vir aqui e tomar chocolate quente também? — Jongdae mudou o tópico. Ás vezes ele se distraía fácil.

— Foco, Jongdae — Kyungsoo falou, trazendo o garoto de volta para o assunto. O mais novo assentiu e voltou ao tópico principal da conversa

— Meu irmão disse que ouviu mamãe e papai falando sobre os presentes e que deveriam contar logo que era eles que traziam — suspirou.

Kyungsoo viu como o mais novo enchia o copo de marshmallows e se fosse em outra ocasião iria pará-lo, mas Doh não tinha coragem nem de dizer qualquer coisa ao ver a carinha do pequeno. Só porque seus natais nunca foram muito bons, não quer dizer que desejava que os dos outros fosse. O mais velho suspirou e tomou um gole de seu chocolate. 

Chegava a ser cômico os dois afogando as frustrações e mágoa em uma xícara de chocolate quente com marshmallow. Definitivamente aquela era uma situação que só poderia acontecer com Jongdae, o garotinho peculiar.

— E o que você queria de presente? — Kyungsoo perguntou. O Kim apenas deu de ombros e comprimiu os lábios.

— Eu queria um quebra cabeça de cinco mil peças — respondeu.

— Ambicioso. — A fala de Kyungsoo fez o mais novo rir. — Por isso você resolveu fugir de casa na véspera de Natal e está com raiva do seu irmão?

— Sim — exclamou, com os lábios sujos de chocolate.

Kyungsoo riu. Por mais que achasse que cuidar de dois garotinhos fosse um pesadelo, em alguns momentos se perguntava como seria se tivesse tido um irmão e compartilhasse desses momentos, desde os mais alegres até os mais bobos. Sabia que a raiva de Jongdae não duraria muito, ele só estava magoado com a verdade e não com Baekhyun. Quem não iria preferia acreditar em um homem bondoso que espalha amor e alegria em uma noite fria, do que na dura realidade do capitalismo e consumismo? 

Nessas horas percebia como estava envolvido demais no curso extra de história em que se inscreveu na universidade.

— Já parou pra pensar que Baekhyun está tão triste quanto você? — perguntou o mais velho, atraindo os olhos pequenos de Jongdae para si. — Afinal, ele também descobriu algo não tão legal assim.

O mais novo parou um instante, abrindo e fechando a boca para falar algo, mas nada saia. Encolheu os ombros, sentindo-se mal por colocar toda a culpa em seu irmãozinho no auge da frustração. Os dois ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, apenas tomando a bebida doce e quente. Jongdae era um garoto esperto, um pouco estranho, mas inteligente demais para sua idade. Era algo lindo o Kim ainda acreditar em Papai Noel naquela idade, mas ele sabe absorver muito melhor a dura verdade do que Baekhyun, que tinha apenas cinco anos. Era uma pena a magia infantil acabar assim.

— Ele queria um pinguim — Jongdae falou, quebrando o silêncio. Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, confuso. — Baekhyun falou o ano todo que queria um pinguim.

— Não é difícil comprar uma pelúcia…

— Ele queria um de verdade — Jongdae falou e Kyungsoo ficou incrédulo.

Ele realmente não sabia porque ainda ficava surpreso.

— Vocês sabem que são crianças bem estranhas, não é?! — Doh perguntou retoricamente e o mais novo deu de ombros, focado no chocolate.

Jongdae não ficou muito tempo no apartamento de Kyungsoo, vinte minutos depois a senhora Kim batia à porta, pronta para colocar seu filho mais velho para tomar banho. Nem parecia que meia hora atrás o garotinho estava convicto de que iria fugir de casa, já que voltava para seu apartamento alegremente com sua mãe.

O que um chocolate quente não fazia.

Mas obviamente a mulher não partiu antes de convidar Kyungsoo para passar o Natal com eles, dizendo o quanto era grata por tudo o que ele fez pelos garotos durante o ano, ajudando-a tanto, mas Doh recusou gentilmente. Natal em família não era seu forte, mas o convite estava feito e as portas estavam abertas, segundo a Kim, caso mudasse de ideia.

Assim que a casa ficou para si novamente, começou a preparar sua seleção de filmes e guloseimas para passar a noite. Quem olhasse de fora acharia um tanto quanto deprimente, como por exemplo Chanyeol. Park ficava indignado com o fato de Kyungsoo passar uma data tão importante e especial sozinho. Não poupou saliva ao insistir para que o mais novo passasse o Natal em sua casa, mas Doh não quis. Então só restou para o mais velho ligar e desejar uma ótima maratona de filmes para seu amigo, prometendo voltar a ligar meia noite em ponto.

A verdade era que Kyungsoo nunca teve um exemplo de Natal unido e amoroso, ou até mesmo uma família assim, suas lembranças não eram tão felizes e alegres. Por isso, fazer o que achava divertido nessa época, já era algo maravilhoso para ele. E por muitos anos aquilo estava ótimo, mas Chanyeol se desdobrando em dois para estar com os parentes e ao mesmo tempo não querendo deixar Doh “sozinho” por mensagem, estava começando a mexer com algo em si.

Para piorar, as risadas e gritinhos vindo do apartamento do lado, acompanhados de música, parecia tão divertido que Kyungsoo pegou-se rindo junto — ao que parece, os irmãos haviam se entendido —, esquecendo completamente do filme e de sua pipoca em seu colo. Aquilo tudo parecia harmonioso, aconchegante demais. Porém não era para si, ele não fazia parte de um mundo tão festivo e barulhento.

Quando o relógio deu meia noite, Doh, que estava concentrado em como o Grinch faria para roubar o Natal, assustou-se com os fogos de artifícios explodindo no céu. Foi tudo tão de repente; os barulhos, seu celular tocando incessantemente e vozes alegres conseguiam serem ouvidas, desejando felicidades para seus amigos e familiares, até mesmo para os amados e amadas. Atendeu a chamada de Chanyeol e sorriu com a gentileza e preocupação de seu amigo, que disse que iria passar no apartamento do mais novo, o que não havia necessidade alguma, segundo Kyungsoo. O que foi em vão, já que mais tarde naquela madrugada seu melhor amigo estaria em seu sofá, rindo de sua cara. Mal encerrou a ligação e sua campainha já tocava loucamente.

Era impossível que fosse Park, então um pouco confuso, o universitário foi atender. Para sua surpresa era Jongdae, dessa vez bem mais feliz do que quando estava mais cedo. Ao que parece, já havia resolvido seus conflitos internos com a existência do velho Noel.

— Feliz Natal, hyung! — exclamou, abraçando a cintura de Kyungsoo que sorriu e retribuiu, acariciando os cabelos do garoto.

— Pra você também — falou. — Mas o que você tá fazendo aqui? 

— Eu vim pedir um favor. — Jongdae deu um pequeno pulinho, rindo travesso.

O garoto segurava uma sacolinha preta, e antes que Kyungsoo perguntasse qualquer coisa, a estendeu em direção ao mais velho. Doh pegou e analisou o conteúdo, franzindo o cenho em confusão. As únicas coisas que tinham ali eram uma barba branca e um gorro vermelho.

— É meu presente? — Kyungsoo brincou, mas Jongdae negou.

— Você pode se vestir de Papai Noel e ir ver o Baek? — pediu sorrindo.

Kyungsoo quis rir. Não era nem uma roupa completa, era óbvio que Baekhyun não seria bobo de cair na ideia de que o Doh era mesmo o senhor barbudo do Natal. Mas Jongdae insistiu, dizendo que seus pais estavam de acordo e que seu irmão mais novo já estava dormindo. Tudo o que o universitário precisaria fazer era vestir a fantasia e despertar o mais novo, mostrando para ele que Papai Noel realmente existe. Um plano maravilhoso, segundo o pequeno Kim.

Jongdae poderia não cair mais nessa mentira, depois de hoje, mas achava injusto Baekhyun perder essa parte divertida do Natal tão cedo.

Kyungsoo ainda se questionava por que aceitava esse tipo de coisa, sabe?! Ele poderia só negar e voltar para seus filmes, mas não. E lá estava ele, em frente ao seu espelho, olhando-se com uma barba branca falsa e um gorro natalino um pouco maior que sua cabeça, questionando suas escolhas de vida.

Jongdae aplaudiu e apressou o mais velho, dizendo que iria na frente, para ver se Baekhyun ainda estava dormindo. Kyungsoo apenas suspirou e antes de sair de seu quarto percebeu que teria que pelo menos dar algum presente para o garotinho. Mas ele não planejou nada! Era o “Papai Noel”, como poderia aparecer para uma criança sem um brinquedo ou algo assim?

Quis se estapear ao notar que estava se preocupando mais do que deveria, mas simplesmente deu de ombros e foi procurar algo para presentear Baekhyun. Achou no fundo de seu guarda roupa, um antigo companheiro seu e sorriu. Há quanto tempo não via aquela pelúcia? Era seu velho pinguim, que mesmo com o passar dos anos, estava bem cuidado até. Ele não se lembrava de quando ganhou, apenas que desde que se conhecia por gente, vivia grudado nesse brinquedo.

Aquele foi o primeiro e único presente de Natal que Kyungsoo ganhou, que realmente teve algum sentimento. Mas estava na hora de desapegar e tinha alguém que faria um uso melhor da pelúcia do que Doh.

Ao ir para o apartamento da senhora Kim, Kyungsoo foi recebido por um Jongdae eufórico. Doh se perguntava onde estavam os pais desses garotos em horas como aquelas, mas pelo barulho de pratos e conversas, estavam na cozinha totalmente despreocupados. O mais novo foi empurrando o universitário até o quarto que dividia com o irmão mais novo e assim que chegaram na porta, o pequeno Kim levantou os polegares para o mais velho e sorriu.

Lembra que Kyungsoo estava questionando suas escolhas de vida? Bom, até agora ele não parou.

Se aproximou de fininho da cama de Baekhyun e ficou confuso se acordava o garoto ou não. Mas o olhar insistente de Jongdae estava começando a deixar Kyungsoo nervoso. Até o vestibular parecia menos estressante do que aquela situação. Doh mexeu de leve no ombro do garotinho dorminhoco, na esperança que ele acordasse, mas ele apenas se remexeu. O mais velho insistiu novamente e dessa vez pôde ver os olhinhos castanhos e sonolentos se abrirem.

Kyungsoo suava frio.

— Ho, ho, ho! — Mudou a voz para parecer mais velho, mas do jeito que estava nervoso, não saiu nada bonita. — F-Feliz... Natal? — Não estava certo do que deveria dizer.

Baekhyun a princípio ficou confuso, mas logo um sorrisinho despontava em seus lábios.

— Papai Noel? — perguntou o garotinho. Kyungsoo já sem coragem de abrir a boca, apenas assentiu, sorrindo sem graça.

Ficaram alguns segundos se encarando, até que Kyungsoo lembrou-se do que estava segurando e estendeu para Baekhyun, que vacilou o sorriso por um instante. Doh limpou a garganta e falou:

— Não posso te dar um pinguim de verdade. Eles precisam viver lá no frio. — gesticulou, grunhindo internamente ao não saber dizer nem se pinguins vivem no Pólo Norte ou Sul.

— Com você e os duendes? — Baekhyun perguntou.

— É… isso mesmo — respondeu incerto.

Baekhyun riu e negou com a cabeça, abraçando a pelúcia.

— Mas o pinguim que eu queria era um que parecia o hyung — disse o mais novo.

— Que hyung? — perguntou confuso.

— Kyungsoo hyung! — falou Baekhyun. — Ele parece um pinguim, igual esse aqui. — Apontou para o bichinho em seus braços.

Kyungsoo quis ficar indignado com a comparação, mas nem uma faísca disso surgiu. Preferiu sorrir ao ver o garoto tão à vontade com seu novo brinquedo e pelo suposto elogio.

— É, ele parece mesmo — Doh comentou amável, vendo os olhinhos de Baekhyun pesarem.

— Amanhã vou mostrar o Dyo para o hyung — o mais novo falou e Doh quis rir. Aparentemente a pelúcia já tinha um novo nome. — Obrigado, Papai Noel.

Baekhyun estendeu a mãozinha e Kyungsoo a segurou.

— De nada.

No fundo, Baekhyun sabia que aquele ali não era o Papai Noel e poderia arriscar dizer que tinha conhecimento de que era Kyungsoo ali, mas sua mentezinha lúdica, misturada com sonolência e felicidade, não lhe permitiram elaborar um pouco mais essa associação. Mas tudo bem, quando estivesse grandinho e lembrasse desse momento, saberia quem era aquele “Bom Velhinho” e tudo seria ainda melhor de guardar na memória.

Assim que Baekhyun adormeceu, Kyungsoo saiu do quarto com o coração um pouco mais leve e a mente menos agitada. Poderia reclamar mil vezes, no final, tudo parecia valer a pena. Seu único e mais humilhante problema foi ter que encarar os pais dos garotos, que lhe olhavam com aquele gorro caindo na cara e a barba maior que seu tronco, enquanto usava pijamas mais velhos que Jongdae. Essa era uma situação que não havia necessidade de passar, então apenas desejou feliz natal, foi modesto com os agradecimentos que recebeu e levou para casa vários potes cheios de comida que a senhora Kim insistiu em lhe dar.

Assim que chegou em seu apartamento, teve o bônus de ver Chanyeol jogado em seu sofá e que ao ver o mais novo, não conseguiu controlar a risada a noite toda. Aquele Natal não poderia ser o ideal para muitos, mas graças àquelas pessoas que estavam na vida de Kyungsoo agora, ele pôde descobrir que compartilhar aqueles momentos com quem gostamos pode ser bem gratificante e não apenas frio e vazio, como costumava ser. Passar um tempo sozinho fazendo o que gosta é muito bom, mas dividir uma bebida quente, presentear alguém querido e passar um tempo com quem nos faz bem… Esse era o Natal que Doh não conhecia, mas ficou muito grato em ser apresentado.


End file.
